Enfrentando acontecimientos de la vida
by Rowling the Hedgehog
Summary: Muchas cosas pasan en la vida, muchas de ellas nos duelen y afectan nuestra autoestima y dignidad, debemos afrontar todos los problemas que vengan de frente a nosotros. Pero como le harán Sonic y sus amigos para afrontar los problemas que están por venir.
1. Introducción

**Introducción:**

_En algún momento dado de la vida, pasan cosas que desearíamos haber evitado, cosas que hubiéramos preferido no presenciar, o en algunos casos, cosas que hubiéramos preferido no hacer. Lamentablemente, el pasado es pasado, y las cosas que hicimos ya están hechas, también las cosas que vimos ya están vistas, así como lo que presenciamos ya está presenciado. Más sin embargo, seguirán pasando cosas, sucesos o acontecimientos en los que nos veremos envueltos y que forman parte de nuestra vida diaria. Lo único que podemos hacer es enfrentar todo lo que venga de frente a nosotros, dar la cara a todas las cosas que la vida nos lance, y por más duro, difícil, triste o perturbador que sea el momento, siempre debemos estar firmes y con la cara en alto_ — (…)

_Sin embargo, a veces las cosas parecen salirse de control, es ahí cuando perdemos la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren y marchen por mejor sendero. Es ahí cuando nos damos por vencidos y preferimos ponernos una venda en los ojos, en lugar de ver las posibles salidas que aún restan y que son viables. Es ahí cuando nos ponemos de rodillas, esperando a que nuestro verdugo __—en este caso el destino—; haga su trabajo_ — (…)

_Aunque por lo general, casi nunca llegamos a ese extremo, casi siempre encontramos una salida que sea viable, casi siempre encontramos nuestro final feliz_ — (…)

_Por lo general, estamos preparados para enfrentar ciertas situaciones. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando no sabemos cómo enfrentar los problemas? ¿Cómo le haremos para enfrentar los problemas que están por venir?_ — (…)

_¿Cómo le harán Sonic y sus amigos para afrontar los problemas que están por venir? _— (…)

A lo largo de esta historia, vivirás con los personajes cada momento, sombrío, triste o alegre que se presente.

Espero que disfrutes leyendo, como yo escribiendo.

¡Es hora de hacer historia!

Nota: Debido a ciertas limitaciones de Fanfiction solo he podido poner dos géneros "Aventura y Tragedia", pero realmente esta historia abarcará cuatro géneros "Tragedia, Horror, Aventura y Romance"


	2. Prologo

**Todos los personajes del mundo de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sega y del Sonic Team. Los personajes son usados sin fines de lucro.**

**Prologo:**

— ¡Dense prisa, montón de robots inútiles!

—Ya vamos, jefe.

—Solo disponemos de un par de segundos.

—No se preocupe. Ya casi terminamos, Dr. Eggman.

—Buaj jahjah! Esta vez, ese estúpido erizo no me detendrá. Con el poder que le he agregado a este artefacto, seré imparable.

— ¿Esta seguro, jefe? —le preguntó Cubot.

El Doctor Eggman fulmino con la mirada al robot amarillo.

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro!

—**Más tarde ese día—**

Eggman regresaba a su base, con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, y un cansancio de los mil demonios.

— ¿Qué es lo que falló? —se preguntó el Dr. Eggman en voz alta.

—Tal vez la pésima organización del plan, o también el hecho de que no le puso la energía necesaria como se lo dije—le contestó Orbot, de manera amable.

—Sabes, Orbot, a veces creó que debería hacerte caso, pero acabo de recordar que intentaste ser el compañero de Sonic, debería apagarte —Suspiro profundamente.

—Lo siento jefe, fue la presión del momento. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Si, como digas. Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es descansar.

Después de una larga caminata, llegaron a la base.

Eggman estaba agotado, tenía una jaqueca horrible, el cuerpo le dolía, todo por una dura batalla (o al menos para él) contra Sonic the Hedgehog. Sin ánimos de nada, Eggman se tumbó en uno de sus sillones. Se puso la mano en la cara y comenzó a meditar, trataba de encontrar la razón de su reciente derrota.

— ¿A caso nunca obtendré la victoria? —volvió a preguntarse en voz alta.

—Aún queda una salida… —dijo Orbot con voz seria.

El Doctor se quitó la mano de la cara y miró a Orbot.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—A esto…

Orbot señalo una esquina oscura del laboratorio.

— ¿Qué se supone que yo debería ver?

—Disculpe, jefe, olvide que usted no tiene visión nocturna… —Orbot volteo a ver a su compañero, Cubot—. Hazme el favor de encender la luz.

Cubot hizo caso y presionó un interruptor. La luz se encendió.

Eggman observo lo que el robot le había dicho. El doctor se quedó callado por unos momentos.

—Jeje… jejeje… jejejeje…. Hajajaja! Jajaja!—Eggman reía como un demente, al parecer había encontrado la solución a sus problemas—. Orbot, Cubot, Necesito que llenen el generador de mi nave. Partiremos en unos instantes a ya saben dónde…

—Como usted diga, jefe… —contestó Orbot.

* * *

><p>—<strong>En algún lugar de Mobius—<strong>

Dos erizos se encontraban en una carrera, uno de ellos llevaba una clara ventaja.

— ¿Qué pasa Sonic? ¿Estás cansado? ¿O te has vuelto un poco lento? —se burlaba Shadow.

—No estoy usando toda mi velocidad. Pero si lo que quieres es ser humillado… ¡Entonces te humillare!

—Inténtalo… —dijo Shadow, desafiante.

Shadow y Sonic empezaron a correr tan rápido como podían. La velocidad de ambos era tal que parecían dos manchas corriendo a velocidades extremas.

— ¡Vamos que te dejo atrás, Shadow! —gritó Sonic.

— ¡Eso está por verse!

—No. Es un hecho…

— ¿Ya me puedo reír? —preguntó Shadow sarcásticamente.

—Nadie te lo impide.

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó Shadow—. ¡Te venceré y demostrare que soy más veloz que tú!

Shadow acelero aún más. Sonic sonrío de lado pues, en realidad, lo que él quería hacer era provocar a Shadow y al parecer lo había logrado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¡Te estoy ganando! —exclamó Sonic con orgullo. Shadow, por otro lado, no parecía importarle, más bien parecía estar satisfecho. Sonic notó esto pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sonic llegó a la meta: Un gran árbol a la orilla de un lago.

— ¡Gané! —Dijo Sonic— ¿Quién es el lento ahora? —peguntó de manera obvia.

—No te sientas orgulloso, Sonic. Te he dejado ganar —Admitió Shadow.

Sonic no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

—Esa ni tú te la crees…—Se burló el erizo azul.

—No es broma. Mira a tu alrededor.

Sonic estaba un poco confundido, pero hiso caso y comenzó a observar su alrededor; había un lago, unos cuantos árboles, pasto verde y exuberante, mariposas y… ¿Sus amigos alrededor de una mesa con un pastel y varios platillos de comida?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sonic the Hedgehog! —gritaron todos los ahí presentes, al mismo tiempo que lanzaban globos y serpentinas por todas partes.

— ¿Es mi cumpleaños? —peguntó Sonic con asombro.

—Sí —contestó Tails, amigablemente— Bueno, casi. Tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero quisimos hacer la fiesta hoy ya que mañana tenemos preparado algo muy especial.

—Y ¿se puede saber qué es eso que tienen preparado para mañana? —preguntó el azul con curiosidad.

Tails soltó una leve risita.

—Te lo diremos al terminar la fiesta —contestó el zorrito—. Mientras tanto disfruta del festejo.

Sonic avanzo hacia la mesa, y lo primero que hiso fue comenzar a devorar todos los chili dogs que había en un plato.

—Esto esta delicioso. ¿Quién los ha preparado, Tails?

—Amy…

Sonic casi se atraganta al escuchar que la eriza rosa los había preparado, pero no porque fuera desagradable, sino que era la primera vez que ella los hacía, y para ser la primera vez le habían quedado perfectos.

—Dime que no me estas tomando las púas. —quiso saber Sonic.

—No. Es verdad. Ella los ha hecho.

—Pues le quedaron estupendos, mejor que los que tú haces. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Amy?

—Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, llegará en un momento —le contesto alguien por detrás de ellos. Sonic dio media vuelta y pudo ver a Knuckles.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que hacer? —peguntó Sonic.

— ¿Yo que sé…? ¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿A caso la extrañas? —preguntó el echidna con un tono burlón y una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Qué? No, es solo que es raro no verla tratando de acosarme. —dijo, al mismo tiempo que le daba otro mordisco al chili dog.

—Hmmph… No me convences.

—Pues allá tú.

Sonic movió los ojos, como buscando a alguien.

— ¿Dónde están Blaze y Silver? —preguntó al no verlos por ningún lado.

Tails y Knuckles se miraron mutuamente.

— ¿Recuerdas que ayer Eggman trato de conquistar el mundo con su Robot gigante? —preguntó Tails.

—Por supuesto.

—Pues resulta que mientras tú luchabas con él, uno de los robots de Eggface saqueó mi taller y se llevó la única Chaos Emerald que teníamos.

—Y eso quiere decir que…

—Que no había forma de comunicarnos con Blaze y Silver.

— ¿O sea que no vendrán?

—Exacto. Pero bueno, olvidemos eso. Mejor cuéntanos ¿Qué se siente cumplir diecisiete años?

—Genial, increíble, estupendo, asombroso. Súper mega genial… —dijo Sonic con emoción.

—Bastaba con un simple: ¡Genial! —dijo Tails, riendo.

—Pues ¡Genial!

Sonic estaba a punto de comerse otro chili-dog cuando se acordó de algo. Sonic dejo el chili-dog de nuevo en el plato y empezó a caminar hacia Shadow, quien estaba recargado en un árbol.

—Hey, Shadow —lo llamó—. Gracias por haberme traído, porque no vienes y…

—Ni creas que lo hice por ti. —interrumpió de manera tajante.

—No importa, ven y disfruta de la fiesta. —dijo, sin darle importancia a la forma en la que Shadow le había contestado.

—No gracias.

—Vamos Shadow, no seas aguafiestas. Al menos come algo. —le dijo Rouge, acercándosele y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Está bien. Pero solo será un rato, ¿De acuerdo?

Shadow camino hacia la mesa. Comenzó a observar los platillos, con un poco de desagrado.

—Deberías probar estos chili dog. Están deliciosos. —sugirió Sonic.

Shadow tomó el chili dog. Lo observo detenidamente.

—Y ¿Qué esperas? Cómetelo. —insistió el erizo.

Shadow le dio una pequeña mordida.

—Esta delicioso, no es prefecto, pero está bastante bien.

—Sabía que te encantaría. Puedes tomar otros más, si quieres, yo ya estoy bastante lleno.

—Amy los ha hecho para ti… No tengo ningún derecho a comerme esto.

—Vamos, seguro ni se entera quien se los ha comido.

—Está bien. Solo me comeré uno más y me voy. Tengo unos asuntos que requieren de mi atención en G.U.N.

Sonic estaba por preguntarle algo a Tails pero se vio interrumpido cuando alguien le tapó los ojos sorpresivamente.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó una chica, con un tono dulce.

—Amy —respondió Sonic.

—Adivinaste.

Amy le destapó los ojos. Sonic se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente.

— ¿En dónde estabas? Has tardado mucho en llegar. —preguntó Sonic de manera calmada.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. —le dijo Amy.

— ¿Y qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Esto… —Amy saco de su bolsillo una Chaos Emerald y se la entregó a Sonic.

— ¿Dónde la has conseguido? —preguntó.

—Venia para acá cuando vi a Orbot y Cubot sentados en una roca. Estaban mirando la Esmeralda… Hablaban sobre un plan de Eggman pero no alcance a escuchar mucho. No lo pensé dos veces y los ataqué con mi martillo, quitándoles la esmeralda en el acto.

Sonic se puso la mano debajo de la barbilla (mentón en algunos países).

—Sé que Orbot y Cubot no son agresivos pero nunca se dejan vencer tan fácil.

Amy estaba confundida.

— ¿Crees que sea un plan de Eggman? —preguntó Amy.

—Probablemente.

— ¡Y resulta que estas en lo correcto! —dijo alguien, con una voz gruesa y ronca.

Sonic volteo rápidamente hacia arriba y pudo ver a Eggman en su Eggmovil.

— ¡Míster bigotitos! —se burló—. ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos? Espera, ya me acuerdo. Los derroté.

—Esos tontos Zeti no estaban a la altura que yo requería. Pero no te preocupes, no necesito a esos Tontos Seis. He ideado un plan. Volveré a mi época dorada, cuando tú, Pelo pincho metomentodo, no echabas a perder mis planes.

—Y ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso, bigotitos?

—Sencillo, primero debo deshacerme de ti.

Sonic estaba por decir algo pero otra cosa llamo su atención. A Eggman le faltaba parte de su mostacho.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Te desharás de mí rasurándote el bigote? 'Que gran plan' —se burló.

—Búrlate si quieres. Pronto estarás de rodillas, suplicando por tu vida. Erizo cretino.

—Sí, claro.

Eggman comenzó a alejarse.

—Por cierto. Puedes quedarte la esmeralda, Sonic, considéralo como un regalo. Después de todo la recuperare muy pronto.

—Espere, Eggman —gritó Shadow. Eggman se detuvo.

—Tú no te preocupes, Shadow, no tengo nada contra ti. Pero si no quieres salir herido te sugiero que te alejes de ellos.

—De eso le iba hablar a usted. No puede venir a amenazar a los ciudadanos cuando hay agentes de G.U.N. cerca.

—No estás en servicio.

— ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—Te lo vuelvo a advertir, Shadow, no interfieras o también tendré que lidiar contigo.

Eggman aceleró su Eggmovil, alejándose.

—Esto no me gusta nada —susurró Shadow— Sonic, tengo que retirarme. Tengo que averiguar cómo es que Eggman sabe que no estoy en servicio.

—Adelante. Pero no sé de qué te preocupas, ese bigotudo mastica más de lo que puede comer.

—No tengo idea de a que te refieres. Pero no me gusta que me espíen.

Shadow se retiró del lugar.

—A veces no entiendo a Shadow —dijo Rouge.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sonic.

— ¿No te diste cuenta? Los acaba de defender. No es normal en el ser tan protector.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Rouge. O puede que simplemente estaba de buen humor.

—No lo creó. Ha estado actuando así toda la semana. Es como si algo lo estuviese preocupando.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo que averiguarlo.

—Espera, espera. ¿Te vas a ir?

—Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre a Shadow.

—Ya suficiente tengo con la ausencia de tres de mis amigos, no hagas que sean cuatro.

—Lo siento azulote. Tendrás que disculparme, pero no me gusta la manera en la que Shadow ha estado actuando.

—Vamos, Rouge ¿Cuántas veces nos reunimos al año? ¿Cómo tres veces? A Shadow lo ves a diario, después de todo trabajas con él.

—Está bien, supongo que un rato de diversión me vendrá de maravilla —dijo—. Además, no quiero que Knuckles se sienta solo —agregó, burlona.

—No te necesito —se defendió el echidna—. Puedo tener toda la compañía que necesito.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estando solo en Angel Island? 'Vaya compañía'

—No estoy solo, estoy con la Master Emerald.

Sonic sonrió ligeramente, le encantaba ver como esos dos discutían. Aun así, algo no le cuadraba bien: Eggman parecía haber hablado muy enserió.

—Sonic…

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Amy? —preguntó.

— ¿Te gustaron los chili dog que prepare?

— ¡Me encantaron! ¿Cómo le has hecho para que te quedaran mejor que a Tails?

—Un chef no revela sus secretos.

—Está bien. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Harás más para la cena?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, con gusto lo haré.

— ¡Perfecto!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas, todos estaban divirtiéndose mucho. Pero a pesar de lo divertido del ambiente, Rouge aún tenía que averiguar que le sucedía a Shadow.

—Bueno, Sonic, me tengo que ir —dijo Rouge.

—Está bien, por lo menos nos divertimos un rato.

—Sí, gracias por todo. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

><p>—Ya está listo, Dr. Eggman… —dijo Orbot.<p>

—Perfecto, entonces ponlo en marcha.

— ¿Y cuál va a ser su primera tarea?

—Pues en vista de lo sucedido, parece que tendremos que librarnos de Shadow. Mándalo a atacar las oficinas centrales de G.U.N. Démosle una advertencia.

—Como usted diga, jefe.

—Cubot —llamó Eggman—. Necesito que prepares mi Eggmovil, visitaremos a unos amigos de Sonic.

—Por supuesto, Jefe.

* * *

><p>— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —Se preguntó Shadow— ¿Cómo pude perderle el paso?<p>

El erizo había estado siguiendo a Eggman, pero lo perdió de vista cuando el doctor se adentró en las montañas.

—Será mejor encontrarle cuanto….

El comunicador que él traía en la muñeca comenzó a sonar. Contestó.

—Agente Shadow. Necesitamos su presencia en las instalaciones principales.

—Lo siento, estoy resolviendo un caso por mi cuenta. Tendrán que esperar.

—Creemos saber en dónde se encuentra Eggman.

— ¿Quién les ha dicho que busco a Eggman?

—Solo preséntese en las instalaciones, es una orden… —la transmisión se cortó.

Shadow salió corriendo hacia las instalaciones de G.U.N., no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

Al entrar, fue donde el comandante. Entró a la oficina.

—Agente Shadow. Por favor, siéntese. —pidió el uniformado.

—No gracias, de pie es mejor.

—Como quiera… Bien, hemos detectado el uso de una gran cantidad de energía justo al norte de Station Square, en las montañas del norte, para ser más precisos. Enviaremos un equipo a investigar. Usted ira con ellos… Es necesario que…

— ¿Quién les ha dicho que busco a Eggman? —interrumpió.

—Eso no es lo importante, lo importante aquí es que Eggman puede representar una seria amenaza.

—Responda la pregunta —demandó.

—Yo les dije —contestó Rouge, quien iba entrando en la oficina.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, molesto.

—Has estado actuando de manera extraña…

—Ve al grano.

—Lo hice para ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda.

—Vamos, Shadow. Una vez te dije que puedes confiar en mí. Deja que te ayude.

—Confió en ti, pero eso no significa que debas entrometerte en mi vida.

—No me entrometo.

—Entonces ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

—Le llamo preocuparse.

— ¡AGENTES! —Gritó el comandante— ¡Cállense! Parecen niños, discutiendo por tonterías. Agente Shadow, si lo hemos llamado es porque tenemos una emergencia. El Dr. Eggman ha estado usando cargas de energía inusuales, representa un peligro para los ciudadanos y para el gobierno. No me interesan tus problemas personales contra el Dr. Eggman, pero mientras represente un peligro, nos veremos obligados a interferir en sus asuntos. Están en las oficinas de G.U.N. —dando un golpe en la mesa—, y mientras estén aquí seguirán las órdenes que se les dan. Cuando estén afuera de estas instalaciones podrán hacer lo que quieran, discutir, pelear, besarse, etcétera, etcétera. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —respondió el erizo negro y rojo.

—Entendido —repitió Rouge.

—Muy bien. El equipo de búsqueda saldrá en media hora, frente al edificio. Ustedes dos irán con ellos, quiero que averigüen en que anda el Dr. Ivo Robotnik. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondieron al unísono.

—Y quiero su reporte al final del día —agregó, retirándose de la oficina. Dejando a Rouge y Shadow en un ambiente silencioso.

— **(…) —**

—Vaya, que carácter tiene —dijo Rouge, rompiendo el silencio.

—No se habría molestado si no hubiéramos discutido.

—Tú empezaste la discusión.

—Tú hiciste que la empezara. Nunca te pedí ayuda —dijo, cortante.

Rouge se sentó en una silla, frente a Shadow.

— ¿Seguirás molesto conmigo? —preguntó ella, con ternura.

Shadow permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Shadow?

El erizo suspiró.

—Es hora de irnos… —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Espera… Shadow —dijo, tratando de frenarle el paso. Shadow le hiso a un lado y se retiró del lugar.

Rouge se recargó de espaldas contra la puerta.

— ¡Pero que obstinado! —dijo, exasperada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un convoy se detuvo frente a las faldas de las montañas.

—A partir de aquí seguiremos a pie —indicó un uniformado, quien, al parecer, era el que daba las órdenes.

El equipo de exploración bajó de las camionetas y comenzaron a movilizarse, rumbo a las montañas.

—Agente Rouge, agente Shadow —llamó el mismo uniformado—. Por órdenes del comandante, ustedes dos irán atrás del pelotón.

Ellos asintieron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caminaron un largo rato, las lecturas de energía indicaban que aún faltaban varios metros, 457 metros, para ser exactos.

—Descansaremos diez minutos —indicó el capitán.

Todos se sentaron un rato.

Shadow, por otro lado, se adentró en el bosque, Rouge lo siguió.

Al estar a ciertos metros de distancia del pelotón, Shadow se sentó en un tronco, Rouge se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sigues molesto?

— ¿Vas a seguir entrometiéndote en mi vida?

—Si con 'entrometerme' te refieres a 'preocuparme' entonces la respuesta es sí, seguiré entrometiéndome.

—Sabes, espero que algún día tengas una verdadera razón para preocuparte.

— ¿Acaso tú no eres una verdadera razón para preocuparme?

— ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

—No sé.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

—No lo sé… Hay algo en ti que me enternece, tal vez tu pasado… O las cosas que te han sucedido… No sé… Es como si encontrara algo familiar en ti. Algo que hace que me preocupe por ti y tenga la necesidad de querer ayudarte.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Es difícil de explicar. Es como cuando…

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —interrumpió.

—Claro.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí.

— ¿Cómo?

—Algún día me meteré en un lio muy grande… y no me gustaría involucrarte…

—Pero…

— ¡Agentes! ¡¿En dónde demonios se han metido?! —gritó el capitán, furioso.

—Debemos volver —dijo el erizo—. A menos que quieras otro regaño de parte del comandante.

—No, gracias.

—Entonces vamos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Las lecturas indican que es aquí —dijo el capitán.

—Aquí no hay nada —dijo uno de los del equipo.

—Eso es lo que Eggman quiere que pensemos… —dijo Shadow.

— ¿A qué se refiere agente Shadow?

—La base puede estar camuflada. Estoy seguro que está bajo tierra. Debe de haber una escotilla en alguna parte.

—Bien, ya escucharon ¡Comiencen a buscar! —ordenó el capitán.

* * *

><p>El comandante se dirigía a la sala de operaciones.<p>

— ¿Cómo va la situación? —preguntó.

—Al parecer han encontrado la entrada a la base de Eggman.

—Bien, comuníqueme con ellos.

—En seguida señor… — (…) — Listo, señales enlazadas.

—Soldados, informe de situación —pidió.

—_Hemos localizado la entrada a la base de Eggman. Nos estamos adentrando en su laboratorio._

—Excelente. ¿Qué es lo que han podido observar?

* * *

><p>—Todavía no hemos podido observar mucho. Al parecer su laboratorio esta dividido por secciones. Justo ahora nos dirigimos a la sección de máquinas.<p>

—_Está bien, manténganme informado de cualquier situación. Cambio y fuera._

—Bien. Agente Rouge, Agente Shadow, permanezcan alertas, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Los pasillos del laboratorio de Eggman estaban oscuros, lo que daba un aspecto tétrico. Hasta el momento, no habían podido obtener alguna información útil, encontraron un mapa que indicaba las diferentes secciones del laboratorio, eran tres secciones diferentes, la primera sección era de químicos, la segunda era una sección cartográfica donde había toda clase de mapas, la tercera era la sección de máquinas.

—Solo hay que abrir esta puerta y podremos entrar a la sección de máquinas —dijo el capitán del equipo.

Usaron un dispositivo de interferencia eléctrica, invirtiendo la polaridad de los circuitos y logrando abrir la puerta sin esfuerzo alguno. Entraron al lugar.

—Está muy oscuro aquí. Busquen algún interruptor que encienda la luz.

—Aquí hay uno —dijo uno de los del equipo. Presionó el botón. La luz se encendió.

Cuando la luz se encendió, lograron ver un montón de dispositivos extraños, armas de todo tipo.

—Miren —dijo un soldado—. He encontrado lo que al parecer es la computadora central.

—Déjame ver —dijo el capitán.

El capitán se acercó a una gran computadora. La encendió.

—Que serán estos planos —dijo otro soldado—. Aquí hay uno muy peculiar —el soldado tomo los planos de una máquina y se los entregó al capitán.

—Aquí dice: Proyecto M.S.M.P. —el capitán estaba un poco confundido.

—Porque no lo busca en los archivos de la computadora —sugirió un soldado.

El capitán hiso caso a la sugerencia y tecleó el nombre del proyecto. La computadora empezó a analizar los archivos hasta que encontró el indicado. Todos comenzaron a leer la información.

Al principio el capitán estaba confundido, pero después de mover los ojos de izquierda a derecha, comprendió. Entre asombro y susto, abrió los ojos tanto como podía, el capitán se dio la vuelta de manera brusca.

—Salgamos de aquí. Debemos regresar a G.U.N. lo más rápido posible. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Todos hicieron caso a las órdenes de su capitán, comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

Shadow y Rouge se habían quedado a leer más información.

— ¿Así que esto es en lo que Eggman ha estado trabajando? —preguntó Rouge.

—Al parecer sí.

—Pero ¿Por qué le puso M.S.M.P.?

—Según esto… Las siglas 'M.S.M.P.' significan: Metal Sonic Mega Power.

—El nombre le queda bien.

—Sí, seguro —suspiró—. Debemos regresar a G.U.N. para informar de la situación.

—Permíteme. Tomare unas fotos como evidencia.

—Date prisa…

— **(…) —**

—Listo —informo la agente Rouge—. Salgamos de aquí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos estaban de regreso en las camionetas.

El capitán tomo el comunicador y se comunicó con la agencia.

— ¡Capitán a base! ¡Respondan!

— _¿Qué sucede, capitán Grey?_

—Escuche. Tienen que salir de las instalaciones, repito; ¡Salgan de G.U.N.! ¡Es una emergencia!

—_Sea más especificó_.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el comandante.<p>

—Dice el capitán Grey que debemos abandonar las instalaciones.

— ¿Cómo?

—No sé, yo tampoco entendí muy bien.

—Ponlo en los altavoces y pásame el micrófono.

—A la orden, señor.

El agente hiso lo que el comandante le pidió.

— ¿Qué sucede, capitán Grey?

— _Necesito que evacuen las instalaciones. Es una emergencia._

—Necesito que se explique —pidió.

—_Están en riesgo. ¡Deben salir de ahí! ¡Evacuen todo el personal! ¡Eggman programó…!_ (…) —La transmisión se cortó.

— ¿Capitán Grey? Capitán Grey, responda.

—Todas las telecomunicaciones de G.U.N. se han caído.

— ¿Cómo?

—No sé. Sera mejor hacer caso a la advertencia que nos ha dado el capitán Grey.

—Supongo que es mejor prevenir que…

— ¡General! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! —grito un soldado mientras entraba a la sala.

— ¿Qué?

—Están disparando misiles…

* * *

><p>— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó el capitán.<p>

— ¿Qué sucede, señor? —preguntó un soldado.

—La comunicación con la agencia se ha cortado.

—Cómo es eso posible.

—No lo sé… —suspiró— Agente Rouge, Agente Shadow, necesito que vayan lo más rápido que puedan a G.U.N.

—Entendido —dijo Shadow.

Shadow salió corriendo y Rouge le siguió el paso volando.

— ¿Crees que estén bien? —pregunto la murciélago.

—Pronto lo sabremos…

El comunicador de Shadow comenzó a sonar. Contestó.

—_Agente Shadow, agente Rouge, necesitamos su apoyo inmediatamente._

— ¿Qué sucede, general? —peguntó Shadow.

—_Estamos siendo atacados. No sabemos que nos ataca._

—Metal Sonic.

— _¿Cómo?_

—Eggman le ha programado para que atacara G.U.N.

—_Ya veo._

—No se preocupe, general, llegaremos lo más rápido posible.

—_Trataremos de contraatacar._

—Hagan lo que hagan, no se acerquen a él.

—_Entendido, cambio y fuera._

—Rápido, Ruge, tenemos que ayudarlos.

— ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí termina el prólogo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Pronto estará listo el primer capítulo.<strong>

**Para los que no lo hayan notado, esto transcurre un día después de los acontecimientos de Sonic Lost World.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Capítulo 1 - Indicios de Ataque

**Capítulo 1**

**Indicios de Ataque.**

Shadow y Rouge habían conseguido llegar a G.U.N.

Lo que vieron fue que el edificio estaba en llamas, tenía daños estructurales muy graves. Shadow entro lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡General! ¡Comandante! —llamó.

Comenzó a moverse entre los escombros, no lograba encontrar a nadie con vida. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo; varios cadáveres mutilados cruelmente. Un cadáver tenia desprendida la cabeza y los brazos, otro no tenía las piernas ni los ojos.

— ¿Metal Sonic ha hecho esto? —preguntó Rouge, poniendo su mano sobre la boca.

—Al parecer sí. Necesitamos encontrar al general y al comandante lo más pronto posible… antes de que sea demasiado tarde —dijo. Ruge asintió.

El lugar resultaba peligroso, en una ocasión, una biga estuvo a punto de aplastar a Rouge, afortunadamente, Shadow alcanzó a apartar a Ruge. Llegaron a la sala de operaciones. Lo que vieron no les gustó. Metal Sonic había atravesado el cuerpo del General con sus manos. El comandante, quien estaba más atrás, se encontraba empuñando una ametralladora, disparándole al robot.

— ¡Detente ahí! —grito Shadow. Metal Sonic hiso caso omiso a lo dicho por el erizo, comenzó a partir en dos en cuerpo del general—. He dicho que te detengas —Shadow se acercó corriendo al robot para detenerlo. Metal Sonic reaccionó ante esto y antes de que Shadow pudiera ponerle una mano encima, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara. Shadow cayó de espaldas.

Metal Sonic arrojó el cadáver a un lado, comenzó a dirigirse hacia Shadow.

— ¡No te le acerques! —gritó Rouge, propinándole una patada a Metal. Shadow se levantó del suelo.

—Gracias, Rouge —dijo, agradecido—, Te dije que te detuvieras—señalando a Metal Sonic— Estate sujeto a las consecuencias… Chaos Cont…

—Tengo un mensaje del Dr. Eggman para ti, Shadow the Hedgehog. —el robot proyectó una grabación, en forma de holograma, con los ojos.

—_Saludos, Shadow. Esta fue una pequeña advertencia… Si te interpones en mi camino tendré que aniquilarte… Ya te lo dije una vez… No tengo nada contra ti… Esto es una muestra de lo que pasará si tratas de detenerme… No me busques, o yo haré lo mismo por ti… —_la grabación terminó.

— ¿Dónde está Eggman? —demandó, mirando de frente al robot.

—Esa información es clasificada —respondió—. Tengo órdenes de dejarte con vida, pero no a nadie más… —Metal Sonic volteó hacia atrás, corrió donde el comandante y lo tomo del cuello, alzándolo en el aire—. Pero haré una excepción si prometes no buscar a Eggman.

—No puedo prometer eso.

—Lastima —dijo. Comenzó a apretar el cuello del comandante. Shadow se abalanzó sobre el robot, deteniéndolo. Metal Sonic reaccionó dándole un golpe, a puño cerrado, en el estómago—. Vuelve a hacer eso y te aniquilo. De aquí en adelante, no molestaran más al Dr. Eggman, si se atreven a…

—Cállate —dijo Shadow, le soltó un golpe en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo—. Nadie me da órdenes, díselo a tu jefe… —Shadow estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, pero Metal Sonic empujó a Shadow, quitándolo de encima. Se puso de pie.

—La advertencia se te ha dado, es tu decisión si decides entrometerte. La próxima vez te dolerá —Metal Sonic se acercó a una de las vigas, y de un golpe con la mano, la destruyó—. La advertencia también va para ti, Rouge the Bat. —El robot saltó por una de las ventanas. Ruge trató de seguirlo, Shadow la detuvo.

—Tenemos que sacar a los soldados y agentes heridos —dijo. Ella asintió—. Comandante Abraham ¿Puede levantarse? —preguntó. El comandante asintió—. Necesito que salga de aquí, este lugar está a punto de derrumbarse. Yo iré a buscar al resto de los agentes.

Shadow empezó a recorrer todos los pacillos y sectores, en busca de algún soldado o agente. Logro encontrar a 10 con vida, tres de ellos heridos gravemente.

—Listen to me, tenemos que salir de aquí, el edificio está a punto de colapsar. Síganme y no se queden atrás —ordenó. Todos hicieron caso al erizo y comenzaron a seguirlo. Los pacillos eran peligroso, las llamas se habían propagado aún más, ciertas áreas estaban bloqueadas por los derrumbes, incluso la salida estaba bloqueada.

— No saldremos de esta ¿Cierto? —preguntó uno de los agentes, asustado.

—Hay que buscar otra salida. Debemos volver al pacillo de atrás, debe de haber una ventana —El erizo dio media vuelta, pero una biga cayó justo en frente de él—. Al parecer tenemos una cita con la muerte —dijo, en forma de broma, pero a nadie le causo gracia.

—Gracias por animarnos. —comentó un soldado, sarcástico.

— ¿Alguien traerá algún mapa de este lugar? Necesitamos ver dónde están los conductos de ventilación —Preguntó, pero todos negaron con la cabeza. Su comunicador empezó a sonar. Contestó.

— _¿Dónde estás, Shadow?_ —preguntó Rouge.

— ¿En dónde estás tú?

—_Afuera, justo en la plaza que hay en frente de G.U.N., logre rescatar a quince agentes. _

—Encontré a 10 agentes, tres de ellos están algo graves, no hemos conseguido salir, la salida está bloqueada, y ocurrió un derrumbe detrás de nosotros, bloqueándonos el paso.

—_Sácalos de ahí con tu Chaos Control_ —sugirió ella. Todos se calmaron un poco al escuchar esto.

—No puedo sacarlos a todos sin una Chaos Emerald —La alegría de todos se fue abajo.

—_Tienes que intentarlo._

—Es imposible —El piso de arriba comenzó a cuartearse, causando que diversos pedazos de concreto comenzaran a caer.

—_Debes intentarlo, o todos morirán. _—Las palabras de la agente Rouge erizaron la piel de los agentes.

—Está bien, trataré. Cambio y fuera. —Cortó la transmisión.

— Can you do it?—preguntó uno de los agentes.

—No sé, sin una Chaos Emerald, las probabilidades de éxito son de uno punto cinco por ciento.

—Me conformo con eso —dijo alguien.

—Confiamos en ti, agente Shadow. You can do it.

—Lo intentare. Manténganse cerca de mí —dijo, todos se acercaron, algunos incluso pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de erizo— ¡Chaos Control…! —El erizo pronuncio las palabras, empuñando las manos, pero nada sucedió— ¡Chaos Control! —repitió. Nada—No funciona…

—Inténtalo de nuevo —pidió alguien.

— ¡Chaos Control! —No pasó nada— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Chaos Control! ¡Chaos Control! —Las paredes del edifico comenzaron a derrumbarse, si no lograban salir, su muerte, o al menos la de los demás agentes, sería inevitable y muy dolorosa— ¡Chaos Control! —una viga se desprendió de un muro, provocando que el piso de arriba comenzara a colapsarse por completo— ¡CHAOS…CONTROL! —un destello de color azul-verde rodeo a todos, desapareciendo en el acto.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, Shadow… Puedes hacerlo—se decía Rouge a sí misma, mirando como el edificio se colapsaba— Tú puedes…—susurró. El edificio colapsó por completo, causando un estruendo y levantando nubes de polvo. Rouge bajó la mirada, le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo, pero entonces escuchó un sonido muy peculiar, el sonido de una tele transportación. Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, la agente Ruge alzó la mirada— ¡Shadow! —gritó de emoción, al ver al erizo con vida.<p>

—Buen trabajo, agente Shadow. —dijo el comandante, mientras se le acercaba y le hacía un ademan militar, Shadow hiso lo mismo.

—Comandante, tres, de los diez agentes que salvé, están gravemente heridos, necesitan atención médica inmediatamente.

—Nos encargaremos de eso. Bien hecho.

Rouge se acercó al erizó, el comandante, al ver esto, se retiró.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que lo lograría, I'm the Ultimate Laife… —Shadow no pudo terminar esa frase, ya que fue interrumpido cuando, inesperadamente, Rouge lo abrazó.

—Por un momento…. Creí… Creí qué habias…

— ¿Muerto?

—Si —contestó, triste.

—Hace falta más que un edificio derrumbándose para matarme —dijo, optimista—. Pero lo que si me puede matar, es la incomodidad de esta situación—agregó, cortante— ¿Te importaría apartarte? —Rouge se separó de él, molesta.

—No seas tan seco —Comentó la murciélago—. A pesar de que me preocupo por ti, te comportas tajante conmigo—agregó, molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Responderte el abrazo? —preguntó, molesto y con indiferencia.

—Si —dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. Shadow se quedó callado ante la respuesta de la agente Rouge.

—Rouge… —llamó.

Rouge alzó la mirada y vio que Shadow tenía su mano debajo de la nariz.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, preocupada. Shadow quitó su mano de su nariz. Rouge se acercó a él y vio que el guante de su compañero estaba manchado de sangre. Ella levantó la mirada y vio que de la nariz de Shadow escurría un hilo de sangre, el erizo comenzó a tambalearse, comenzó a caer de rodillas, Rouge le sostuvo, el erizo cerró los parpados— ¿Shadow? Shadow, responde. Shadow… ¡Shadow! —todos escucharon a la agente Rouge gritando el nombre del erizo. Se acercaron para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando—. Llamen a una ambulancia —fue lo único que dijo. El comandante vio que el erizo tenía los ojos cerrados y escurría sangre de su nariz, no lo pensó dos veces y, con su celular, llamo a una ambulancia. La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, de ella bajaron unos paramédicos y, rápidamente, pusieron al erizo en una camilla y lo metieron en la ambulancia, Rouge trato de ir con ellos, pero no se lo permitieron. La ambulancia arrancó, rumbo al hospital de Central City.

* * *

><p>— ¡Jajaja…! ¡Hajajaja! No puedo creer que realmente creyeran que encontraron mi base.<p>

—Usted es todo un genio, jefe.

—Claro que lo soy —Eggman presionó unas teclas en su computador, una transmisión, sobre como las instalaciones de G.U.N. habían colapsado, apareció en pantalla—. Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo, Metal Sonic.

—Gracias, Dr. Eggman —dijo, haciendo una reverencia—. Pido permiso para atacar y exterminar al objetivo —agregó.

—Aun no. Primero hay que jugar un rato con él —Contestó, sonriendo de manera desquiciada—. Prepárate, tenemos una misión más que hacer.

—Su Eggmovil ya está listo, Dr. —informo Cubot. Eggman sonrió.

—Muy bien, hora del viaje —el Dr. Subió a su Eggmovil. De uno de sus bolcillos, sacó una Chaos Emerald, la colocó en un compartimiento de la nave—. Nos vamos—Eggman presionó un botón, un destello azul-verde hiso acto de presencia y, en menos de un segundo, Metal Sonic, Cubot, Orbot y el Dr. Eggman habían desaparecido.

* * *

><p>— ¿Va a estar bien? —Preguntó Rouge a unos de los doctores— ¿Es grave?<p>

—Sufrió de un agotamiento crónico. Usar su Chaos Control para salvar a esas personas lo ha dejado muy agotado, sin fuerzas —hace una pausa entes de seguir hablando—. Realmente se arriesgó mucho… Es un héroe. Estará bien, pero necesitará recuperar sus fuerzas.

— ¿Cuándo podrá dejar el hospital?

—Hoy mismo, pero él necesitará estar en cama, descansando, por lo menos por tres días.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—Por supuesto, pero trata de no despertarlo.

—De acuerdo. —Rouge entró a la habitación, Shadow estaba dormido. La agente Rouge tomo asiento en una de las sillas, al lado derecho de la camilla de su compañero—… Aparentas ser muy duro e insensible, pero realmente te preocupas de los demás… —dijo, casi susurrando— ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar?... El Shadow de hace un par de años hubiera salido del lugar sin importarle cuantos hubieran muerto… —con su mano izquierda, ella tomó la mano derecha de Shadow— ¿O será que solo te preocupa algo? ¿Por qué has estado actuando de esta forma?… ¿Habrás encontrado…? No… eso no puede ser—ella le soltó la mano—. Descansa —agregó en voz baja, retirándose de la habitación. Al Salir de la habitación, Rouge se encontró con el comandante.

—Los doctores me han dicho que el agente Shadow sufrió un cansancio crónico y necesita descansar en cama unos cuantos días—dijo— ¿Ya ha despertado? —preguntó.

—Todavía no, sigue dormido —respondió—. ¿Cuál es el total de bajas? —preguntó, cambiando el tema.

—Cerca de setecientos agentes muertos, aún no han terminado de retirar los escombros. Mañana haremos una ceremonia, en honor a los caídos en combate —dijo. El comandante suspiró profundamente, antes de seguir hablando—. No es obligatorio ir, puede tomarse el día si quiere —Agregó—. Ese maldito de Eggman tiene que pagar el precio de sus osadas acciones. Ordenaré que las demás divisiones de G.U.N. empiecen una investigación sobre el paradero de Eggman. En caso de que no lo encuentren, tendré que desplegar el protocolo _"Phantom Fury"_ —la agente Rouge abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida ante lo dicho por el comandante.

—Creí que ese _"Protocolo" _solo era para casos de extrema emergencia.

—Y este es uno de ellos. Mi segundo al mando, el general Franz Mayer, ha muerto, muchos de mis agentes han muerto, afortunadamente no fueron todos, todavía quedan cincuenta con vida, pero ese número es una mierda comparado con los setecientos que han muerto—suspiró—. Si esto sigue así, no quedará de otra… El protocolo _"Phantom Fury" será desplegado, y los "A.R.O.S.E." _entraran en acción.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ya me pueden decir la sorpresa? —preguntó Sonic.<p>

—Supongo que sí —dijo Tails—. Mañana nos iremos de vacaciones.

— ¡Genial! —gritó, emocionado—. He tenido una semana muy pesada, con eso de que Eggman últimamente ha estado más insoportable de lo normal. Me vendrían de lujo unas vacaciones.

—Salimos mañana a primera hora. Estaremos de viaje por quince días.

— ¡Estupendo!

—Sonic… —llamó alguien. Sonic se dio media vuelta, era Silver.

— ¡Silver! Que alegría ver… —Sonic se detuvo al ver el estado de Silver, tenía heridas y manchas de sangre por todos lados y, en sus brazos, estaba cargando a Blaze, quien estaba inconsciente— ¡Demonios! —corrió hacia ellos.

—Sonic… We need your help —Silver cayó de rodillas—. Blaze está muy débil… —Sonic tomo en sus brazos a Blaze.

— ¡Blaze! ¡Blaze! —Sonic trataba de despertarla— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó a Silver.

—Eggman… —fue lo último que él dijo, antes de desmallarse.

—Hay que llevarlos a la casa. Rápido. —Dijo—… Knuckles, necesito que cargues a Silver—el echidna asintió. Sonic comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, con dirección al taller, que para ellos era su hogar. El erizo estaba preocupado por sus amigos. Bajó la mirada, viendo a Blaze— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Blaze?... ¿Silver dijo Eggman?, Ese Dr. Las va a pagar muy caro. —Sonic llegó al taller y, de una patada, abrió la puerta. Subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y, con mucho cuidado, puso a Blaze en la cama. Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un trapo y lo humedeció, regresó a su habitación, comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Blaze, con delicadeza—. Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo, no sé nada sobre medicina… No importa, haré lo que pueda en lo que llegan los demás —continuó limpiando las heridas de su amiga.

* * *

><p>—<em>No puedo hacerlo —dijo Shadow.<em>

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque son mis amigos…_

—_Pero si nunca te han importado… Mátalos._

—_No…_

—_Hazlo…_

— ¡Nunca! —gritó Shadow, despertando—. Solo fue un sueño —se dijo a sí mismo—, de nuevo. ¿En dónde estoy? —Shadow observó su alrededor, pero no logro ver nada, estaba oscuro, solo entraba luz por una pequeña ventana, se asomó por esta—. Al parecer ya es de noche—dijo—. ¿En dónde están mis zapatos y mis guantes? —comenzó a buscar un interruptor para encender la luz, lo encontró. La luz se encendió— ¿Esto es un hospital? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —comenzó a observar por todos lados, sus zapatos y sus guantes estaban en una pequeña mesa, al lado de la camilla. Después de haberse puesto sus zapatos y guantes, salió de la habitación. Comenzó a caminar por los pacillos, había pocos doctores y enfermeras, lo que indicaba que ya debían ser cerca de las once de la noche. Llegó hasta lo que parecía ser la sala de espera, en una de las cillas estaba Rouge dormida, Shadow la miró por unos instantes, antes de comenzar a buscar la salida— ¿En dónde está la salida? —preguntó a una de las enfermeras.

—Siga este pacillo y llegara a la entrada, cuando este ahí, avise al guardia que va a salir.

—De acuerdo, gracias —agradeció. La enfermera le devolvió una sonrisa. El erizo empezó a caminar.

—Espera… —llamó la enfermera. Shadow se detuvo. — ¿Eres Shadow the hedgehog? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió— ¿Por qué pregunta? —la enfermera se arrodilló y lo abrazó, Shadow se quedó paralizado.

—Salvaste a mi padre esta mañana —Shadow estaba confundido.

—No comprendo.

—Es uno de los agentes de G.U.N. que salvaste esta mañana.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre? —preguntó.

—Wesley Grinderwal.

—Lo conozco, es uno de mis compañeros del equipo de rescate.

—No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que lo hayas salvado. Casi mueres tratando de salvar a esos agentes… Eres un héroe —la enfermera se pone de pie—. Por cierto, Me llamo Elizabeth —extendiendo la mano para estrecharla con Shadow.

—Mucho gusto, Elizabeth. Yo soy Shad… Cierto, ya sebes mi nombre —la enfermera soltó una leve risa.

—Si algún día llegas a necesitar algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias. Me tengo que ir, hasta luego —se despidió, la enfermera sonrió y se despidió con un ademan. Shadow recorrió el resto del pacillo hasta llegar a la salida, una vez en la entrada, le informó al guardia que iba a salir, este abrió el portón y le permitió el paso, Shadow salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar por las calles — ¿Un héroe? —dijo—. Soy todo menos eso, yo no puedo ser un…

— ¡Shadow! —llamó alguien. Shadow se dio vuelta, pero al momento de girar, sintió una mano golpearle la mejilla con bastante fuerza, era Rouge— Ni siquiera te dignas en despedirte ¡Mal agradecido! —Parecía estar molesta— ¡Estuve esperando a que te despertaras para saber cómo estabas! ¡¿Y así me lo agradeces?! You're an idiot!

—Nadie te pidió que me esperaras, si lo hiciste fue por tu voluntad. Además, te veías cansada, no quería despertarte…

— ¡¿No querías despertarme?! —Gritó— ¡Esa es una excusa patética!

—Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decirte… No quería despertarte, porque no quería que me siguieras.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero tampoco deberías sacrificar tiempo valioso de tu vida solo por preocuparte por mí —se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Rouge lo detuvo, sosteniéndole del brazo.

— ¿Por qué evadiste la pregunta?... Responde, ¿Por qué no querías que te siguiera?

—Para evitarte más preocupaciones…

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya te lo dije —Shadow se zafó de Rouge—. No quiero que me sigas, ¿Oíste? —Shadow salió corriendo.

— ¡Shadow! ¡Espera! —Shadow no hiso caso. Rouge le perdió de vista.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow llevaba un largo rato corriendo, corriendo sin rumbo, solo corriendo.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó—. Pero cómo soy estúpido, mi intención no era ser tan tajante con ella. Es solo que no quería causarle más preocupaciones—frena el paso—. Ya suficiente tiene con haberse esperado a que me despertase. No imagino todas las cosas que no hiso por culpa mía. No me gusta que se preocupen por mí, yo puedo cuidarme solo… Solo… No me gusta ser un carga —ve un pequeño charco de agua a un costado, se acerca a este, mira su reflejo—. ¿Un héroe…? No… —Shadow no estaba acostumbrado a que los demás le vieran como a un héroe, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran. Con los pensamientos enredados, se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol—. No he comido nada… Tengo hambre —mira hacia arriba, de las ramas de aquel árbol, colgaban unas deliciosas manzanas. Se para y brinca hasta ella, arrancándola en el acto, se recarga contra el tronco. Su estómago empieza a hacer ruidos, tiene bastante hambre— A comer… —le da una mordida a la manzana, luego le da otra, luego otra, luego otra, luego otra, de cinco mordidas se había acabado aquel fruto—. Supongo que eso es suficiente, ya encontrare algo más grande —el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Nubes negras comenzaban a acumularse en el cielo, lo que indicaba que una fuerte lluvia se acercaba—. Debo buscar un refugio—dijo. Comenzó a correr. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y un fuerte torrencial se había desatado, aceleró el paso, debía encontrar un refugio lo más pronto posible, con lo débil que estaba, no podía permitirse el _lujo_ de un resfriado. El pasto estaba resbaloso por la lluvia, tropezó— ¡Carajo! ¡Idiota! —Golpeó el suelo— ¡Que estúpido! —se quejó.

— ¿Te ayudo? —dijo Alguien. Shadow alzó la mirada y vio una mano extendida hacia él, era Rouge. Shadow tomó la mano de la chica y esta le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —dijo, con una sonrisa forzada—. Te dije que no me siguieras —citó.

— ¿Enserio creíste que yo te haría caso? —preguntó, juguetona. Shadow sonrió levemente.

—Escucha, Rouge, yo…

—No digas nada. Sé que no era tu intención tratar de hacerme sentir mal —ella le sonrió—. Te perdono… —Shadow se quedó sorprendido, sorprendido por la manera en la que Rouge había olvidado la forma en la que él se comportó con ella un par de horas atrás.

—Gracias —dijo. Ella sonrió.

—Ven, vamos a mí casa, la lluvia hará que te resfríes —ella hiso un ademan para que la siguiera. Shadow camino a su lado.

Habían transcurrido varios minutos, la lluvia se había agraviado aún más, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, hacia bastante frío. Empezaron a correr, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo más y más fuerte. Encontraron una cueva al pie de una colina (cerro), entraron en ella.

— ¡Demonios! —Se quejó Shadow— ¡Vaya lluviecita que se ha soltado! ¿No lo crees?

—Caramba, y yo que pensaba pedirnos una pizza.

—Pues ya ves. No creo que te la traigan aquí.

—En estos momentos me gustaría saber que está haciendo Sonic, seguro Amy esta preparándole todos los platillos que pide. Ese chico es muy suertudo—admitió ella—. Lástima que él no ve a Amy con los ojos que ella lo ve. Aunque últimamente… Bueno, Sonic ha estado comportándose muy amable con ella, ¿Crees que…? —insinuó.

—No —contestó.

— ¿No?

—No —afirmó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Hay que ser muy observadores para entender las cosas, y, lo que yo veo, es que Sonic solo la ve como una amiga muy cercana, alguien en quien puede depositar su confianza —dijo—. Pero Sonic es un idiota.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Solo basta con verlos cuando están juntos. Amy trata de abrazarlo y Sonic la evade, poniendo excusas estúpidas como "Tails me necesita en el taller" "Me acordé que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos" y salé corriendo.

—No estoy entendiendo tu perspectiva.

—Me refiero a que, Sonic, está dejando pasar una oportunidad muy valiosa. Cuando Sonic decida corresponder los sentimientos de Amy, probablemente a la chica ya se le haya pasado la ilusión —explicó—. Por eso digo que ese _"Azul the hedgehog" _es un idiota. No sé porque él se niega a sus sentimientos. No sé porque se hace el siego. Amy es bastante bonita, cariñosa, protectora, sabe escuchar a los demás, trata de ayudar en lo que puede, no se da por vencida —agregó—. El poco tiempo que he pasado con ella fue suficiente para saber que tiene una gran madurez, aunque a veces se chiquee y actúe como niña —Suspira antes de continuar—. Aunque Amy también es una tonta —Rouge se sorprendió por la declaración de su compañero—. Y no te sorprendas, Rouge, porque es verdad. Amy es una tonta, es increíble que después de varios desprecios, ella siga pensando que son el uno para el otro, es increíble que todavía piense que Sonic la puede llegar a amar, es increíble que siga soñando con la boda perfecta con ese idiota.

—Pero yo pienso que actúa así porque todavía lo ama, porque todavía tiene sentimientos muy profundos y fuertes hacia él, porque todavía tiene la esperanza de que algún día pueda amarla —opinó ella.

— ¿Después de tantos desprecios? Recuerda que ya son muchos años en los que Sonic no le ha correspondido nada, creó que ni siquiera le ha dicho un _"te quiero" _amistoso —remarcó—. Yo no soy un experto en este tipo de cosas, pero si yo veo que la persona a la que quiero me desprecia, pues entonces no puedo vislumbrar un futuro al lado de ella, en todo caso, sería mejor apartarse y dejar que las cosas marchen por su rumbo, sería mejor olvidarse de esa persona, sería mejor quedarse solo que con alguien que no te mira igual a como tú la miras —Rouge se quedó pensando en las palabras dichas por el erizo.

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender —dijo—. Estoy de acuerdo en que Sonic es un tonto, y que si no se da prisa, puede terminar lamentándolo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que Amy es una tonta, ese punto no lo comparto.

—Me da igual. En todo caso, es mi opinión —Rouge empezó a sentir que el ambiente se estaba tensando, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

—Sabes, tengo sueño. No creo que la lluvia vaya a parar pronto, será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos y descansemos un rato —sugirió. Shadow asintió.

* * *

><p>—Listo —dijo Tails—. Afortunadamente no es grave. Ella estará bien, probablemente ya este despierta para la mañana.<p>

— ¿Qué hay de Silver? —preguntó Sonic.

—Está cansado, debe descansar. En un par de horas debería estar como nuevo.

—Eggman pagará por lo que ha hecho —dijo, molesto.

—Primero debemos saber porque lo ha hecho —explicó.

—Es obvio porque lo ha hecho. Eggman quiere vengarse por todas las veces que le eché a perder sus planes—apretó los puños—. Estoy de acuerdo con que quiera vengarse, estoy listo para enfrentarlo, pero no tenía por qué meter a Blaze y a Silver en esto, ¡Vaya descaro que es este! —agregó, molesto.

Sonic y Tails bajaron a la sala.

— ¿Tienen hambre? —preguntó Amy.

—Si —dijo Tails.

—Si —dijo Knuckles.

—Yo no —informó Sonic, luego volteó a ver a Silver, quien estaba dormido en un sillón.

—No te preocupes, Sonic. Ellos estarán bien —animó Amy.

—Solo díganme una cosa —pidió Knuckles— ¿Por qué no pusimos a Silver en el cuarto de Tails?

—Porque mi cama es más pequeña y, por lo tanto, Silver no cabría —explicó el zorrito.

—Bueno, les prepararé algo —informó Amy—. Sonic—Llamó—, ¿Quieres que te haga unos chili dogs? —preguntó.

—No, gracias. Iré a dar una vuelta —informó el azul—. Quiero despejar mi mente —agregó.

—Pero hace frío a fuera y, por lo visto, se acerca un aguacero —Amy no quería que Sonic se enfermara, o que tuviera un accidente por lo resbaloso que el suelo se pondría tras la lluvia.

—No worries, I'll be fine —aseguró. Amy no estaba convencida, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Sonic salió por la puerta.

Había pasado un rato desde que él salió, una media hora para ser precisos. ¿Por qué Eggman había atacado a Blaze y a Silver? Ellos no tenían nada que ver con los conflictos entre él y el doctor, ¿A que estaba jugando Eggman? Será mejor que no sigan estas osadas acciones, o Sonic se verá obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto. Tras haber caminado una larga distancia, tenía ganas de correr, de correr y no detenerse por un largo rato, por una larga distancia, así que, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, comenzó a acelerar el paso y, de un segundo a otro, estaba corriendo muy rápido, tan rápido que se escuchaba el viento desgarrase a través de sus púas, pero no era suficiente para él, esa velocidad aún no lo terminaba de zacear. Comenzó a correr más rápido, un pequeño silbido comenzó a sonar, había logrado alcanzar la velocidad que él deseaba. La velocidad a la que iba provocaba que pequeñas líneas de vapor condensado se formasen detrás de sus manos y púas de la cabeza, había logrado superar la velocidad del sonido, pero aún no quería detenerse, vio varias rocas que le podrían servir de obstáculos, se acercó a estas y comenzó a saltar una por una sin detener su velocidad, pero aún no era suficiente. A los pocos segundos, encontró una montaña bastante empinada, tan empinada que parecía una línea vertical, sonrió, había encontrado el desafío que necesitaba. Empezó a dirigirse hacia la montaña y cuando llegó a esta comenzó a subirla verticalmente, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, no pudo seguir corriendo, al parecer no era la velocidad suficiente para subir. Estaba cayendo, volteó a ver el suelo, estaba solo a unos metros de impactar contra este, rápidamente usa su forma de spinball para reducir el golpe y evitar cualquier lesión, cuando estaba en el suelo, comenzó a girar en su forma de spinball para acumular velocidad, luego se dejó ir, alcanzado una velocidad brutal. Volvió a su forma normal, bajando poco a poco la velocidad. Se detuvo.

—Uf… That was cool! —exclamó, alegre—. Correr siempre me levanta el ánimo —suspiró—, al igual que comer, jeje. Será mejor que regrese, puede que Amy siga ahí y esté dispuesta a hacerme un par de chili dogs —sonrió—. Pero me vería muy mal si llegara y empezara a pedirle como si fuera una camarera. Será mejor que le lleve algo, pero ¿qué? Mmm… —miró a su alrededor, había un pequeño campo con flores—. ¡Eso servirá! —dijo, orgulloso. El viento comenzó a soplar bastante fuerte, las nubes comenzaron a ponerse muy densas, bloqueando la vista hacia la luna—. Al parecer, Amy tenía razón. No hay problema, llegaré en menos de un par de minutos.

A pesar de haber corrido muy rápido, Sonic un fue lo suficientemente veloz como para ganarle a la lluvia, el aguacero se había desatado sobre él, terminando totalmente mojado. Después de varias lloviznas más, al fin llegó a la casa, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Amy abrió la puerta.

—Sonic, que bueno que llegas… —se detuvo al ver el estado del erizo—. ¡Estas mojado!, entra, te traeré una toalla —Sonic entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Amy fue por una toalla a la habitación de Tails—. Aquí tienes —le entregó la toalla.

—Gracias. Amy, tenías razón, si te hubiera hecho caso, no estaría empapado y temblando por el frío —admitió—. Por cierto, te traje esto —Sonic le entrego una flor, la cual estaba maltratada y tenía pocos pétalos—. Era una flor bastante genial, pero la fuerte lluvia le ha hecho añicos. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta —Amy estaba ligeramente ruborizada, no podía creer que Sonic le estuviera entregando una flor (aunque este maltratada) por voluntad propia—. Te prepararé un chocolate caliente —fue directo a la cocina, regresó a los cinco minutos—. Aquí tienes, ten cuidado, está demasiado caliente.

—Gracias —le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida. Sonic estaba a punto de pedirle algunos chili dogs, pero se percató de algo—. ¿Dónde están Tails y Knuckles? —preguntó.

—Knuckles dijo que tenía que regresar a Angel Island porque no podía dejar tanto tiempo sola a la Master Emerald, y debido a la fuerte lluvia, Tails se ofreció a llevarlo en el tornado —explicó Amy—. Solo estamos tú y yo —se sentó a su lado.

—Junto con Blaze y Silver —corrigió el erizo.

—Si… Junto con ellos —dijo, un poco desanimada—. Sonic… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Crees que Eggman haya hablado enserio?

—No sé, es probable. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que tengo miedo…

— ¿Miedo a qué?

—Miedo a que te pueda suceder algo… Si es verdad que Eggman atacó a Silver y Blaze… Imagínate que es lo que te podría hacer a ti —explicó la chica—. No quiero que Eggman te pueda hacer algo peor que a ellos. Eggman te tiene mucho rencor, no quiero que te haga daño —en los ojos de Amy se podían notar unas pequeñas lagrimas—. No lo busques, por favor —lo abrazó y se puso a llorar en su pecho—. No lo busques —suplicó, llorando más fuerte.

Sonic estaba paralizado, no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía si corresponderle el abrazo o no. Él no podía prometer que no buscaría a Eggman, sabía que en algún momento tendría que ir a por él, pero no podía decirle eso. Amy había demostrado cuanto apreció tenia hacia él, y aunque nunca le había dicho cara a cara que lo amaba, el entendía de que se trataba, no podía ni tenía derecho a hacerla sentir mal, pero esta vez tendría que hacer una excepción.

—Los siento, pero no puedo prometer eso —dijo finalmente—. Sabes muy bien que en algún momento tendré que buscarle, no puedo permitir que él arruiné la vida de los demás, no puedo permitir que él cause sufrimiento a los demás —Amy se separó de él—. Escucha. Si no busco a Eggman, quien sabe que conflictos cause, quien sabe que atrocidades pueda hacer. Tú misma lo viste hace unos días, por culpa suya, casi toda la energía del planeta estaba siendo succionada, imagínate que hubiera pasado si no le detengo. No puedo prometerte que no lo buscaré… Lo siento.

—Al menos prométeme que no te pasara nada —Sonic tardo en contestar—. ¿Sonic…?

—Te… te prometo que no me pasará nada —Amy lo volvió a abrazar, y esta vez, Sonic le correspondió el abrazo—. Te prometo que estaré bien… —susurró. Amy apretó un poco el abrazo y Sonic comenzó a sentirse incomodo—. Pero qué te parece si olvidamos el tema y mejor preparas unos chili dog ¿Vale? —Amy no quiera cortar el abrazó, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, podría arruinar el momento.

—Está bien, iré a prepararlos —Amy se separó de él, un tanto desanimada, Sonic notó esto pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, seguro se le pasaba en un rato. Amy había hecho los chili dog, Sonic no tardó en comérselos.

—Estuvieron deliciosos, Amy. Gracias —elogió—. Creó que ya estoy seco, ya no necesito esta toalla —Sonic arrojó la toalla a un costado.

—Sonic… —llamó Amy. Sonic volteó a verla, pero antes de que tan siquiera dijera algo, Amy comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, él empezó a reír.

—De-detente —pidió entre risas, Amy no hiso caso. La eriza rosa había descubierto, mediante una plática con Tails, que Sonic tenía una debilidad; las cosquillas. Sonic, de un rápido movimiento, se alejó riendo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó jadeando.

—Jugando contigo —respondió, divertida. Amy comenzó a acercarse a Sonic, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Detente ahí —pidió Sonic. Amy se acercó a él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo.

—Suficiente —dijo Sonic, sujetando las manos Amy—. Ahora me toca a mí —rápidamente, Sonic comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Amy, ella trato de huir, pero Sonic la tomó de los brazos y la empujo contra el sillón—. Soy más rápido que tú, si tratas de hacerme cosquillas, probablemente yo ya te las haya hecho a ti.

—Te reto a que lo intentes —dijo Amy, tratando de acercarse a Sonic, él comenzó a huir y Amy le siguió el juego tratando de atraparlo. La puerta se abrió, Tails entro, vio que Amy estaba persiguiendo a Sonic.

—Por favor díganme que no están discutiendo de nuevo —Sonic se detuvo frente a Tails.

—No estamos discutiendo, estamos jugando —Tails se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

— ¿Y que jugaban? —quiso Saber.

—Pues… Tratábamos de hacernos cosquillas —respondió Amy. Tails se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó sobre un perchero.

—Me alegra ver que se divierten juntos. Es bueno saber que ya se llevan mejor.

— ¡No te acerques! —gritó Silver, despertando de golpe. Sonic se le acercó rápidamente.

—Tranquilo, Silver, estas en nuestra casa.

— ¿En dónde está Blaze? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Está arriba, en mi habitación, ella necesita recuperar fuerzas, estará bien —explicó—. Me puedes decir ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó el erizo.

—Eggman y Eggman Nega nos han atacado… —dijo—. Usaron un robot muy parecido a ti, Sonic.

— ¿Cómo?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. A partir de aquí, las cosas se irán poniendo un tanto <strong>_**"interesantes"**_**, estense atentos.**

**Cualquier duda que llegasen a tener, pueden preguntarme. Si encuentran algún error, siéntanse con la confianza de decírmelo, así podré corregirlo. **

**Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
